The Dead of Night
by clevershadowminx
Summary: It's been 10 years since Lily's parents, Vivian and Gabriel died in the horrible attack of "the hunters". She is "on her own" and hiding when she meets Alex. She wants to tell him but will he just run away like almost everyone else? Plz sugest better name
1. Prologue

Prologue

She heard the gun shots from her bed. A few moments she heard a startled shriek from her mother.

"Mom?" She yelled searching for any sign of her mother. "Mommy?" She yelled again starting to cry. Finally she heard uncontrollable sobbing from the living room. With out a hesitation she ran to the living room to see her mom crouched over the bloody body of her father. He had been shot through the heart.

"H- He he's dead" Her mother stuttered barely getting the words out of her mouth.

Suddenly there were more gunshots fired. They blasted through the last remaining un broken windows. Lily ducked.

"Run Lily" She yelled at her daughter, starting to push her away. "Run away and don't let them catch you."

"…but mom"

"If they catch you Lily they will kill you."

"Mommy"

"They don't understand. Just run and get as far away from here as possible. Don't turn back."

"I don't want t- to l-l-leave you"

"Get out of here Lily. Never tell anyone secret. It is a mistake you will dearly pay for."

Lily took one more look at her mother and bolted as fast as she could leaving out of the secret escape none of "the hunters" noticed her leave. Half way into the forest she heard an explosion in the direction of her home. She turned around to see the house burst into flames. Quickly she turned back around and kept running away till she could no longer hear the roar and raging of the fire.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two

Ten years later

Lily awoke with a start from yet another bad dream of that fateful night. She was breathing very slowly and sweat was accumulating all over her body. She got up to go to the bathroom. As she exited her room she could tell that her foster parent had gotten home from her job because all the lights Lily had left on were now all off. Lily had been bounced from foster home to foster home since her parents death when she was seven. She never stayed anywhere long. She was too much trouble (not that any of the foster parents ever truly knew why, or even the head of the orphanage really). When she got to the bathroom she turned on the light and the faucet knob to cold. Then she cupped her hands to catch the cool water then splashed it on her face. She did this a few more times then dried off her face, turned the light back off, and returned to her room. After trying many times to fall asleep again she finally gave up and put her i-pod head phones on and started to think about her new situation.

_Tomorrow you start school again. It's just lucky that this time you didn't move until after the school year ended. I hate going to new schools in the middle of the year it's just so hard…_

After a few songs on her i-pod she finally started to feel drowsy and turned it off and decided to get some sleep.

The next day Lily awoke to the smell of French toast and sausage. She got dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

_They always make breakfast for me the first few weeks. They just want to be nice. They won't always want to be though, and over time they will just lose control and assume that I am either insane or an uncontrollable wild child. They don't know the half of it do they…_

"I made you breakfast. I hope you like sausage and French toast." Elizabeth said.

Lily smiled slightly and then spoke "Thanks" She took a bite. It was the most delicious French toast she had ever had. And the sausage was so juicy. It was just lucky she had acquired a taste for human food. Any of her family members would have thrown it up… if any of her family members were still alive. After she finished her meal she ran upstairs to grab her back pack. She was almost out the door when Elizabeth stopped her.

"Wait here's some lunch money and the principal called she wants you to meet her in her office right before class." Lily took the money and left the house.

"Okay by Lizzy." She said as she left.

_Lizzy? _Elizabeth thought. _Of all the nicknames in the world she chooses Lizzy?_

Outside the house Lily got into her car that she had saved up for wither job from the last town she was in (though three months before she was thrust into another's fostering care she was fired). She started the car and backed out of the driveway. When she got to the school parking lot she immediately noticed the many students getting out of their cars. Though she new they weren't she couldn't help feeling that they were all staring at her. Once she had gotten inside the building her eye's wandered around looking at all the student's art. One piece caught her attention in particular. It was an incredibly accurate painting of a werewolf howling at a full moon. Though it was quite cliché she loved it. The painting reminded her of her mother, Vivian Gandillion. Though Lily was only 7 at the time she clearly remembered that her mother was constantly painting pictures of the pack. Her fingers lightly traced over the painting, then she looked for a name.

_That wolf sort of looks like me. The name has to be some where…aha there it is. Lone Wolf by Alexander Teague. Wait a sec. Teague no, it can't be. Teague was the name of that meat boy my mother fell in love with before he found out her secret…_

"Mrs. Smith?" The Principal called after her.

"Actually no. I still go by Gandillion."

"Alright. I will be sure to fix that."

_Why do they always assume that I'll just use the foster families' name?_

"Here's you schedule complete with class room numbers for your convenience." He said handing her the schedule. "We at Oprah Winfrey High School are very excited to have you here."

_Sure you are. _She thought sarcastically. _Every school is excited to have a crazy child enter the program. Like the name though. I've always admired her. It's about time she get's a school named after her._

"Thanks Mr.…?"

"Stevenson."

"Well I guess I'll be headed to my first class then. I just have one question."

"Umm… Alexander Teague, I think I know him. Is he in any way related to Aiden Teague?"

"Yes Alex is Aiden's son."

"Oh…" _damn it. _"Thanks."

Her first class of the day as it turns out was math class. As she entered the class room all eyes were on her.

_I hate it when people stare at me._

"Are you Miss Gandillion?" Mrs. Carrel asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well welcome to class. Normally I would tell you to sit wherever you wanted but…" Looks around the room. "There's only one left." She said pointing to the back where a attractive brunette was sitting.

"That's alright."

Lily walked to the back of the class room and sat next to the guy.

"So what page are we on?" Lily asked him opening her book.

"204."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So what is going on?"

"We are reviewing graphing and algebra equations."

"But aren't we in Junior level math?"

"That's what I said, but apparently we have to review it just incase so that the whole school will do well on their tests." Lily laughs.

An hour and a half later the class ends.

"So might I ask whom I've had the pleasure of addressing the last hour and a half?" Lily asked all falsely formal. He laughs.

"Teague, Alexander Teague. But you can call me Alex. In fact I'd prefer it." Lily gets a really shocked look on her face that she immediately forces away.

"Oh."


	3. Chapter Two

There was a silence that perused for quite a while.

_Awkward._ Lily thought wishing there was some way she could end the silence.

"Yah know," she started. "Alex doesn't sit well with me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's too normal where as you, my friend, are not normal."

"And anyone is?"

"No. I know I shall call you Xander." Alex looks at her confused.

"You a Buffy fan?" He asks her.

"No… never really liked vampires."

"Well unless you have Gym next I will see you at lunch."

"Actually," She pauses. "I do have gym next."

"Oh."

"Lead the way Xander." Alex cringes. Lily laughs and shrugs. "Sorry I like it. It's sticking."

"Ow!"

"Lily are you okay?"

Lily sighs and looks up from her ankle that some one had just accidentally kicked really hard in an effort to get the soccer ball. "I guess so." Lily gets up then cringes. Mr. Groski walks over to her.

"Alex take Lily to the nurse I think she sprained her ankle."

"Yes sir." Alex goes over to Lily and puts her arm over his shoulder so that he can help her walk to the nurse's office.

"It looks like you've sprained it" Said the nurse as she examined Lily's ankle "Would you like me to wrap it for you?"

"No that's okay it only hurts a little could I just sit down or something?"

"Um… no I think you'd better start heading down to lunch. You want to get down there before the rush."

"Okay then." Lily had expected to be sent back to class."

"Here" Alex started "I'll show you the way."

As they walked down to the lunch room Lily spoke up. "Did I mention how much I hate Gym?"

"Yeah, once or twice."

"It really ticks me off that it's required all 4 years here. Not that I'm uncoordinated or anything but I just hate having to play sports when every one is yelling at you because you missed a pass or something stupid like that. It's like this school is out to get me."

They turned another corner and entered a door. The cafeteria was small comparatively to her last one, but then again the school was also much smaller than her last. Much to Alex's surprise Lily was no longer limping by the time they had entered the lunch room.

"How'd you do that?" He asked her surprised. "You were limping only seconds ago."

"What can I say? I'm a fast healer."

"Nobody heals that quickly." Lily shrugs.

"Let's get some lunch."

After lunch Lily checked her schedule.

"Okay don't tell me you have choir with me right now too."

Alex chuckled "No actually I have art. See you later." He said walking out the door to head to the art building.

_And there he goes to create more master pieces. I hope that they aren't of werewolves this time cause that first one was eerily way too accurate._

Lily walked down to the basement where the band and choir rooms were.

_Sure there's and art building but nothing for music? That's ridiculous._

Once Lily got there she sat down next to a shy seeming brunet.

"Hi I'm Lily Gandillion." She said trying to break tension "and you are?"

"I'm Misty, Misty Teague"

"You're kidding another Teague?"

"I assume you've met my older brother then."

"Yeah I have. He's in my 1st and 2nd period classes. He seems nice."

"He is most of the time but then again I do have to live with him."

"So what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman."

"So can you sing?"

"Of course. Why else would I be in Choir?"

"Well a lot of people join choir to learn."

"By that do you mean your self?"

"No. My mother taught me how to sing when I was little."

"Oh. How is she?"

"Um… dead"

"I'm sorry. How old were you when she died."

"I was seven. I still remember everything; the gun shots the fire, feeling so lost and helpless."

"What about your dad?"

"They killed him too."

"Who?" Lily just shrugged though she knew very well who.

Many songs and scales later class was over.

"Well I'm headed to Biology. See you later?" Asked Lily

"Definitely" Misty responded

Lily headed up the stairs wondering who she might meet in her next class.

_Hopefully there aren't any more Teague's I have to worry about._

Lily finally found the Biology room and opened the door

"No way!"

Lily turned her head to see who was talking to her.

"Xander?" She exclaimed "How many classes can one person possibly have with you?"

"Apparently a lot."

She took a seat next to him seeing as he was the only real friend she had made so far.

Much later that class it was announced that they would have a project due next Monday on the structure of the organ system of their choice. They were also put into pairs of two.

Surprise, surprise, Lily got paired with Alex.

"Hey Lily, can you come over after school? We could work on the project. I bet you could stay for dinner. Were having chicken dumplings."

_Great an evening with the only Teague I hate. His father._

But some how she couldn't get herself to say no.

"Sure I'd love to but I'd better call my foster parent first. Are you sure your parent's would be okay with me coming over?"

"Of course. My dad loves company. Unless of course you're a werewolf."


	4. Chapter Three

So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter written but I was crazy busy all the time and didn't want to be only half in the story

So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter written but I was crazy busy all the time and didn't want to be only half in the story. Umm I hope I didn't lose all you guys or make you mad or anything it's just how it is.

Chapter Three

Silence

"Lily I was only kidding. Well sort of. My dad really does hate werewolves."

"And what do you think about werewolves Xander?" Alex Cringes and Lily shrugs. "I told you I like it."

"Well me I don't believe they exist."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah why they hell should they exist? I mean think about it Lily does it make logical sense for them to?"

"Well I guess not, but does anything these days? What does your dad say to your disbelief?"

"It kind of angers him that I don't worry about it so he always makes sure I am wearing this when I leave the house." He holds up a silver disc on a chain.

"Doesn't your father know anything?"

"Excuse me?"

"In order for a werewolf to even be harmed by silver they have to have an open wound first or by the object making silver bullets much more practical." Alex gives her a strange look. "Or so I've read in all the good werewolf books."

_Jeez that was close._

"…. Any way see you after school I have to go to class so unless you have Art next…"

"Umm no actually I have…" Pauses to look for her schedule.

_Shit Where the hell did I put it._

"I actually have no idea where I'm going Xander, so most likely the place I'm headed is the office to get another copy of my schedule."

"See you then."

"Yeah."

"Hi I'm Lily Gandillion. I kind of lost my schedule and was wondering if you could tell me where I'm supposed to be headed."

"Sure thing" Office secretary types some things into the computer then looks back up. "Right now you have literature and composition in room 204 and after that you… oh lucky you, you have a free period, but be warned we do not have an open campus policy so you'll have to stay on campus."

"Then what the hell is the purpose of a free period?"

"That is a very good question."

"Alright well thanks anyway."

"Any time Miss. Gandillion."

"Open your journals to the first page and write on the topic on the board for the next 30 minuets."

_30 minuets?? How the hell am I supposed to write for that long? Eeergh! What's the topic anyway that could be so important that I could write for 30 min.?_

She started to read the board.

_Think back to the last time that you were really happy write about it in full detail, and don't forget your MLA heading._

Lily Gandillion

Cicely Grant

Lit. and Comp. 3

September 1 2008

Happiness

My name as you have already read unless you are stupid is Lily Gandillion. I haven't been happy in a really long time. This is due to the fact that my parents were shot when I was about six. But you don't care do you? You just want me to tell you about the last time I was happy so that you can say that you accomplished something in teaching me. So hear it goes. The last time I was happy was when I came home after the first day of first grade. That day I had been teased all day by a girl whose name I don't even remember any more though it seemed important at the time. She thought the world revolved around her and thought it ok to taunt kids who she thought less then her so naturally I ended up at the end of her joke. That day she decided to spread gossip that I was a dessert thief. Laugh if you want but because of that little lie no one wanted to sit by me for the rest of the day. When I got home my mom wanted to know why I was so upset. When I told her she took me by the hand and led me to the woods by our house and we spent the rest of the afternoon in the woods playing and that night baking cookies for my class. My mother always taught me to turn the other cheek and always to just ignore the bad things people say about me. Whether this always works or not doesn't matter. What matters is that it has always stuck with me. There you happy now that you can tell the board I'm learning something. Okay so apparently when your finished you just keep writing because apparently 20 minuets of writing isn't enough to satisfy your need to see students suffer and when I told you I didn't know what else to write that didn't work for you. You told me to just write whatever I think about so here it goes. Get ready for a look inside of the head of Lily Gandillion.

Why does that clock keep ticking? When every one is quiet it is so loud and annoying. I kind of want to shoot it, or since I don't have a gun throw something at it large enough to break it. Then you would probably send me to the office and I wouldn't have to do any more of your stupid writing assignments. Well today at least. My foster mom would be pretty disappointed though, especially if the tendencies continued. But what do I care what she thinks any way. What does it matter she's only like the tenth foster parent I've had since my parents were killed. She's just one more. And ya know they always say oh they were trapped in a fire. They were burned by accident. Well guess what I know better I saw them shot, shot by crazy, insane people, with silver bullets. And do you know how I know that? Oh look times up. I guess you don't get to know my little piece of insanity.

"See" Cicely said smiling. "I told you, you could find something to write about."


	5. Chapter Four

Hi guys its me again I hope I really haven't lost your support this time. But I promise I am going to be better about posting. I am going to try and at least add a chapter once a month. Hopefully more if I get enough time. I love all of you for still reading cause obviously you still do if your reading this so I wanted to thank you in advance for putting up with my crap. Again I love you all very much

-Erin

Chapter Four

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

_When does it end? I feel like I've been in this library for at least a week now._

Lily by now had been absent mindedly chewing on a pencil for the last half hour in utter boredom.

_Free periods are pointless_. Es_pecially on the first day. I don't have any homework and the computers are restricted to school work. What do I do? If I don't think of something I'm going to die of boredom. That's it….I'll die of boredom and when they find me I'll be laying here with a pencil hanging out of my mouth. I'll look like an idiot. And they'll think what a weirdo. She still chews pencils?_

With that thought Lily pulled the pencil out of her mouth and decided she was better of without it. Then with nothing left to do her mind wandered to the subject of Xander…. And his dad.

_What if he recognizes me…. He'll try to shoot me down. What if he…_

The list went on and on.

_But maybe it will be worth it. And besides what choice do I have. Xander is my only friend here… I wonder if he would understand… probably not. He doesn't even believe I exist. I wonder if that's worse than someone literally not knowing you exist. I guess not._

That's when she realized she still hadn't called Lizzy her know she wasn't coming home right away after school.

_Crap! I knew I forgot something._

Lily slid the phone out of her bag and headed down the hallway to her locker and dialed her new home number. After many rings the answering machine picked up and Lizzy's voice rang out through the phone.

"Hello you have reached the home phone of Elizabeth McCoy and Lily Gandillion…"

_Huh I guess she's updated it…_

"I'm sorry we are out of the house right now but if you leave your name, number, and who you are trying to reach we will try to get back to you as soon as possible."

BEEP

"Hey Lizzy, oh maybe you would prefer Liz. Sorry nicknames are just what I do. Anyway its Lily and I just wanted to let you know that I am not coming to the house right away after school I'm going to be heading over to a friends house to work on a project and probably stay for dinner. I'll have my cell on me so if you have any questions just give me a ring. Talk to you when I get home" And with that Lily closed her phone and set it back in her purse.

_Okay now I just have to find…_

"Hey Lily! Over here" A voice shouted from the other direction. Lily turned around to find Alex on his way over to her. "So did she say it would be okay if you came over."

"Yeah actually I just called her. She didn't pick up but I left her a message to let her know where I would be"

"Alright cool. Lets just find my sister and we can head over"

The way over to Alex's house was short and brief it was basically over before she knew it. The house was mostly made of stone, and it was huge. Lily distantly hoped that she wouldn't get lost in it like the one time she had lost her way in the house of that one celebrity who once decided to take on the large challenge of Lily Gandillion. As she, Misty, and Alex approached the house a figure walked out the front door of the house with a lot of tools, those that would generally mean he was about to go work on the garden.

"Hey dad" Alex started. "I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend home to work on a chemistry project with me." Alex then gives Lily a nudge and she steps forward to greet Aiden. " Dad this is Lily"

"Pleased to meet you sir" Lily said struggling not to show how much she truly hated him.

"Nice to meet you Lily" Aiden said and then turning to Alex said " Now son does this beautiful flower have a name" Lily turned a bright shade of pink and red.

"Gandillion sir. My name is Lily Gandillion" With those words Aiden sharply turned back to face her with a look on his face that would make you think he had just seen a Ghost.


End file.
